smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Haunted Hospital
"The Haunted Hospital" is the thirty-sixth episode of the Season 10, created by Esquilo30, which also introduces a new character. Synopsis The episode starts with a man walking in the woods when suddenly he notices a hospital in the middle of the forest. When he enters to check (feeding his curiosity), the doors close by themselves and lock up; he walks until coming to the waiting room where he saw an old man. When he approaches to talk to him, he screams at his face; he chases the man back to the entrance and he tries to unsuccessfully open the door. Then it shows the hospital and the man's scream can be heard when suddenly the hospital disappears... Meanwhile in the Smurf Village, Papa Smurf is preparing a potion that can fix anything quickly for Handy when he has no time to help the other Smurfs. When he notices that one ingredient is left - three cherry blossom petals - he decides to go out and search for the cherry tree that stays at the other side of the Smurf Forest. He invites Joey, Brainy, and Poet; Sassette wants to join them, as usual, and the village leader refuses, but she insists and Papa Smurf tells her that it is a dangerous job for a Smurfling. As she sadly walks away, Joey starts to pity her and convinces Papa Smurf to let her join them, promising that he'll protect her from any danger. Papa reluctantly lets her join the team, but only if she promises to stay away from danger. As they walk through the forest, they hear a familiar meow and look around; they spot Azrael running towards them, so Joey fights the feline using a combo of sword tornado and sword drill. Not wanting to take it anymore, Azrael retreats and the Smurfs continue on their way. When they reach the other side of the forest and find some cherry trees, Papa Smurf gets what he wanted for his potion, but as they are heading back, Sassette notices a hospital. She stares at it until Papa calls out for her, but she lets curiosity take the best of her and enters the hospital. The other Smurfs are on her tail and when they enter the doors close and lock themselves: they try to open it to no avail, so they decide to find another way out. They end up at the start of a hallway, so the group decides to split up. Brainy goes to the operation room where he finds a paper with text saying, "Even in the death, the soul remains!" While walking to another door, a ghost suddenly appears, scaring him; he runs while the ghost is on his tail and he ends up in the restroom which turns out to be a toy house. He finds the skeleton of a dead man, which makes him deserately nervous, and then many toy soldiers starts to float and chase Brainy. He manages to escape by entering the same room and closing the door, but he's blocked by a doll's hair. When he noticed a paper plane flying and lands towards him, he picks it up and notices a note attached to it. He reads it: "Gotcha!" Then he notices a little girl ghost who corners him against the wall and she summons many ghost arms to attack him. Brainy pleads to her, "Please don't kill me, I'm too smart to die," and continues to do so until she gets annoyed. Realizing he is not worth it, she starts to disappear through the shadows while saying, "You talk too much for me to bear!" and vanishes. While Brainy is relieved, he notices the door is no longer blocked by the doll hair and the toy house turns back into a hospital operation room. Meanwhile, Poet Smurf is exploring until he enters a restricted room where he finds some papers. One of them is about the Mnemonic Abyss - a place so dark and fogged that it said if you fall in there, you die and turn into a ghost who will be imprisoned in this haunted hospital. Suddenly a ghost's hand appears through the paper, scaring Poet, so he runs away. The ghost goes after him until he manages to escape by entering a hole in the wall which the ghost doesn't notice. He whispers, "I gotta find the other Smurfs and tell them what's going on." Meanwhile, Joey and Sassette are on the first floor when they meet up with Poet who tells them about the Mnemonic Abyss which horrifies them. Just then a ghost appears, scaring Poet away; Joey tries to hit the ghost, but he just passes through him. He remembers that ghosts are untouchable so they decide to leave the first floor, but the door is locked. Suddenly they hear a girl's voice say, "Don't leave now, you should stay with me forever!" They turn around and see the little ghost girl who lunges right at them. She backs them into a wall and is about to kill them when - out of nowhere - flashbacks starts to appear before her eyes, reminding her of a girl (who resembles Sassette). The brief montage of memories forces her to let them go, so she retreats into the shadows while scathingly calling Sassette a liar. Sassette asks Joey why she called her a liar to which he answers with a shrug and, "I dunno." They walk throug the hall and enter room 302 and hear the ghost girl's voice saying, "Why did my friend die? I'm always alone..." Then she appears and walks towards Sassette and Joey in a menacing manner and disappears without attacking (while flashing her huge cat-like eyes), and states, "I'm all alone again!" Joey and Sassette exchange glances. Meanwhile, Papa Smurf is walking through a hall when suddenly three ghosts appears and starts to chase him. He runs and enters a bedroom; unfortunately for him, the little girl ghost emerges from the bed and attacks him. Fortunately, Papa Smurf uses a spell where he summons a strong flash of light (knowing that ghosts dislike strong light), which forces her to retreat. He is relieved - when he finally meets up with Poet and Brainy they tell them what happened to them. The village leader says they must find Joey and Sassette because they might be in danger. Meanwhile, Joey and Sassette arrive on the third floor where an old man ghost appears and chases them off; they enter a room where they see a painting of the ghost girl when she was alive in the company of another girl. Joey says, "Look, Sassette! That girl looks like you! She must be her deceased friend." Sassette finds an old diary and reads. It says that girl was called Lucy and she was just a happy and fun-loving girl who loved to make friends during visits while she was afflicted with her disease. During some time at the hospital, Lucy met a girl (who resembles Sassette) and became long-term friends with her; she taught her how to make a ball disappear under a glass. Eventually the girl died and Lucy was left alone with nobody to talk to. In time, after everybody in her life disappointed her, she became a bitter and depressed little girl. She was always mad at her mother for never visiting. Lucy broke the painting that contained a picture of her mother and herself which her mother gave her as a present - the present which made her so happy. She felt utterly abandoned. Not long after this, she walked up to the third floor to her room, and climbed up to the open window. The doctor arrived, and saw her at the open window. To his shock, she jumped out the window and died. He was unable to save her and became depressed as well. Eventually her spirit and sadness manifested into The Abyss Hospital, a hospital that pulls people into the Mnemonic Abyss where she and other spirits kill the victims. After finding out about the situation, Joey and Sassette begin to feel sorry for her. Joey gets an idea and asks, "What if we try to be friends with her?" to which Sassette agrees, so they start searching for her. Suddenly Lucy appears and is about to attack them, but Joey and Sassette try to reason with her, telling her they now know the truth and her name and offer to be her friend (without being turned into a ghost). Lucy thinks for a second and says "Okay, you can be my friends. I'm so happy that I could do that thing ''again!" She starts to walk away, so Joey and Sassette exchange glances and follow her. She goes up the flight of stairs and attempts to repeat the same suicide: they gasp and once again try to reason with her. Joey shouts, "No! Don't do it!" while Sassette pleads, "Please, we're your friends and we don't want to lose you now!" She stares at Sassette, who is doing puppy eyes, and then she says, "Alright, but with one condition!" She insists that they have to play with her, so that's what they do. Papa, Brainy, and Poet are running through the third floor when they finally find them. Brainy panicks: "Oh no! It's the ghost girl! She's gonna kill them!" Papa Smurf stops him and makes him look at the group and they see that they are having fun and laughing together. The happiness makes Lucy revert to her former appearance during the days when she was alive. Suddenly, the hospital becomes bright and the light breaks into pieces and vanishes. The ghost passes through the hospital walls, happy they are free, and vanish as well which means they have finally ascended into the great beyond. Lucy, however, refuses to go as well and needs a new home, so the village leader says, "I know just the place" while chuckling warmly. The next morning Joey, Sassette, Papa, and Brainy go to Quarrel Castle to pay a visit to a new friend which happens to be Lucy who has made friends with Tharp the Gargoyle. She is glad they come to visit her; Papa laughs and says, "Well, I think this is the start of a smurfy friendship!" thus ending the episode. Continuation *'Episode 35''' -- "The Smurfs in Wacky Forest" *'Episode 37' -- "Clumsy's New Pet" Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles